The Lives They Lead
by Romantix
Summary: [ShikamaruxSakura] They needed time without such shaken constants. They needed a little time to think. They gave each other exactly what they needed.


Innocence

Disclaimer; Naruto and/or anything related to Naruto is not mine.

Summary; They needed time without such shaken constants. They needed a little time to spend thinking. They gave each other exactly what they needed. ShikamaruxSakura

---------- ----- ----- -----

They used to sit together on the grass innocently. The two were together every afternoon they could be. They explained it was for a sense of security; that finally something in their lives that wouldn't change. They lived through things like constant missions, short sleeps, and friends leaving- a change of places or deceased. Living was hectic for both of them.

They could use a little time without variables.

Together, Shikamaru and Sakura would lean their backs against each other and look at the clouds, their nostalgic thoughts swimming around and breaking apart as the sky did. Occasionally, Sakura would lean her head back on Shikamaru's shoulder and sigh.

It always intrigued the young jounin. He wanted to know everything, and she was truly a mystery.

"Shik," she would whisper, "you help me hide." Sakura never needed to say anything else, because he knew what she spoke of. The more time he had to think on her words, the more he came to understand the young woman. Together, they hid from the world.

They hid from the spin of the clock. Together, the world was a slow blur.

The two would sit and frown, wondering why they had ever chose such a life they led. It was depressing, life threatening, and against both of their gut instincts; but it was never dull. The clouds offered a short vacation from the dank reek of blood; life as a shinobi offered much of that smell.

After hours of brooding in silence, one of them would have to leave. The two would part silently, or with a hushed good bye.

But years of the attempt to halt the ticking clock had failed, and the only thing they hoped wouldn't ever change had changed.

It started as more words. They would speak of what they were thinking and offer up experience. Instead of back to back, they would sit facing each other or side by side. Slowly, they had become closer; mentally and physically.

"Sakura," he would murmur, "you help me run." Of course, Shikamaru didn't need to indulge; Sakura understood. They helped each other to keep going. When they needed to run, they would think of each other and how they wanted another cloud watching meeting. They didn't want to be another name on the memorial.

They ran for each other, from any one that followed. For each other, they would stay alive.

After hours of swarming clouds and shared thoughts, one of them would have to leave. They would warmly say good byes and share a short embrace before leaving to where they needed to be.

Shikamaru always walked away thinking of strawberries and cream, and would continue to for hours. He always liked the smell of her hair.

The words continued to add up, the conversations were growing longer and not as dreary. They spoke of the newest additions to the village, the latest peace treaties. They started to embrace the positive aspects of what they had chosen. The clouds were a nice background to a pretty friend in the foreground. But they were only _friends_ because they were naïve. No matter how much wit the two of them possessed, they didn't understand what truly lay under that cotton filled sea. Slowly, they understood that 'friendship' wasn't a correct definition for the relationship between them.

Sakura often sat in Shikamaru's lap and gripped his vest with her small hands. Sometimes, they would lie together in the grass and Shikamaru would rest his head of Sakura's stomach. Their hands often intertwined without notice and their hair had repeatedly done the same.

The clouds, Shikamaru thought quite frequently, were much more beautiful when shared with someone.

They rarely whispered words that trembled with their fears. Instead, they spoke of what caused them to tremble, and what the fears were. Often they spoke harshly of the clock, and how the form it took on the kitchen wall was so much different then the clock they tried to stall. They wanted to stop the silent, hidden clock that put everything in motion. They wanted to know how it worked, like they had learned how so many other things work.

After hours of close contact and soft debates, one of them would find they were late for something or other. Before they parted they would hold each other close and find the perfect spot on each other's necks to nuzzle into. Before letting go, each time, Sakura would hold her hand softly against the back of Shikamaru's neck and raise her mouth to his ear. She would whisper, every time, "Shik, you'll run, right? The clouds are yours, they'll leave without you."

---------- ----- ----- -----

I liked this oneshot when I started, but the ending doesn't seem right to me

-sighsighsigh-

give me some feedback ? harsh criticism is good too

ALSO.

Dearest friend of mine, Naina, I don't know if you enjoy any of my Naruto fanfictions/pairings

But I'll dedicate this to you

Because I'm still trying to do that challenge

Yargh.

And, I did receive a review before I took the story down

I'm sorry.

I didn't get a change to read it. ) :


End file.
